Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is the main male Hero in the FanFiction [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11456106/1/The-Magic-Knight The Magic Knight] written by [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6472202/HolyKnightX HolyknightX]. He's the descendant two important main figures from Arthurian Legend, the Legendary Knight Sir Lancelot and the Legendary Magician Merlin Ambrosius. He's the son of Galahad the former Head Paladin and Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraph in Heaven. He was born in Kuoh Town in the Du Lac Residence, along with his dad. He later became friends with both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou, whose parents knew each other and worked together. All three played together and talked about their dream to be just like their parents one day. When Lance was seven years old, he had to move away to the Chivalric Order for his training to become a True Knight. After ten years of training to master his abilities as a Knight and Magician, Lance became a Knight and was able to move back to his residence back in his hometown. He's now a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy, he later started his own club and became president of the new club Knights of Chivalry. During the Summer Break training session with his grandmother, Elaine he also gained his very own Brave Saints and chose the Suit of Hearts like his mother. Appearance Lance is a handsome seventeen year old young man of average height with a lean build. Thanks to the training he went through in the Chivalric Order, he gained a more toned body. His overall looks is something inherited from his parents, like his brown hair from his father, along with his green eyes from his mother and her face. Due to his normal kind appearance, most people usually trusts him almost instantly. Lance is also among one of the Four people who're able to use the War God, while in this state his hair turns the same shade of blonde as his mother and uncle and his eyes turns a darker shade of green. As a Knight of the Chivalric Order, he originally wore a the basic gear, which was a like armor that covers his chest, arms and legs along with wielding Secace in tandem. After completing his training with the Chivalric Order and transferring to Kuoh Academy, he now wears the boys' winter styled uniform. While he was on assignment with the Chivalric Order, he wore a black blazer, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes. He also wore dark silver armor covering his arms and legs. Personality Lance inherited his kind and brave personality from his parents, he also grew to cares about and treasures both of his friends and family. He also cares deeply about the children who grew up within the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treats them as his siblings. As a Knight of the Du Lac family, he follows and honor the Code of Chivalry. In spite of his role as the Knight and the current heir to the Du Lac family, he can also be laidback and makes it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the chance. Despite how people see him as nothing more than a slacker, he can be a brilliant technician when it comes to battle and strategies. Later on, both Jeanne and Yumi even stated that there are times when he can be a geek when something that catches his attention. Lance has also shown to have a weakness when it comes to Youkai, especially Neko and this can impare his ability to fight against one. And despite his calm moods, there are very rare times when he can become brutal, when his friends or family are harmed or mocked. This has been shown several times in his life, and this is something that shocks those who've known Lance for a long time. History Lance was born into the Du Lac Family, a group of Knights the descendants of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot, a member of the The Round Table and King Arthur's 'Greatest Swordsman'. He's also the descendant of the Human, who also studied Demonic power and their spells. And inevitably developed the System of Magic used by Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lance inherited both the qualities' of both his Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius, making him the First Generation Magic Knight. Lance is the son of Galahad Du Lac, who was the Former Head of the Paladin and a man known as the "True God of War". And Gabriel, a women known as the "Strongest Woman in Heaven". Since his mother was an Angel, Lance had to be born in a hospital that was located in Heaven. After being born, he was raised in the Du Lac residence, which was located in Kuoh Town by his father most of the time. His mother also visited him from time to time, while she wasn't busy with her duties as a Seraph. While he grew up in Kuoh Town, he later became childhood friends of both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. With both of their parents being either affiliated with the Chivalric Order or the Vatican, though Issei's parents were retired Knights who worked with the Chivalric Order. After they had parted ways with each other, they promised each other that they'd see each other again. He later left with his dad to the Chivalric Order, where he met and befriended both Jeanne and Yumi. After moving into the Chivalric Order when he was seven, Lance started his training to become a real Knight. He later started to constantly visit the children in the orphanage, which later caused him to become their (Aniki/Onii-Sama). And while in the Chivalric Order, he met up with several other individuals who're among the supernatural: Magicians, Devils, Fallen Angel and Vampires. Plot While in the middle of training with a fellow Knight of the Chivalric Order, he was called by the current Seven Paladins. Powers & Abilities [[War God Mode|'War God']] War God (乱神, Ranshin): also known as the Power of the War God, an innate ability that was passed down only in the Du Lac family, with only three members being able to awaken it. When active, Lance gains an increase in both his physical and combat abilities. However, if this form isn't fully matured he'll lose his sense of humanity and act brutally in combat. But, after training over the summer with Elaine, he overcame the negative effects. Aura (霊気): Lance has the ability to control his base of life, this is due to his extensive training within the Order. This allows him to create an aura of life-force around his body and increase his strength, speed, senses, defense and ability to defend against magic. Due to his birth and intense training, he has a large amount of life force. After his training over the Summer Break, he gained perfect control over his aura and life force, even being able to hide his presence from Senjutsu users. Immense Light Weapon Skill: As a Nephilim, Lance possess the ability to use the same light weapons as Angels, being the child of one of the Four Great Seraph, he's able to create them with ease. After his own training over the summer, he gained the ability to create a large number of light weapons without tiring himself out and fire them off in large numbers. *'Specialized Light Weaponry:' Also after his own training over the summer, he gained the ability to combine calculations with his light, which gives them a more solid shape. The light weapons created can take a wider variety of shapes, making them more versatile and denser. *'Holy Touki:' An technique that he was able to use due to him gaining perfect control over his aura, by combining his light and aura. He wears a holy aura around his body, which increases his abilities tremendously. This can also match the normal Touki, and is also able to cause more damage to Devils and other creatures who're weak against light. However, Lance still hasn't completely mastered this ability and can only use it for a couple of minutes. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural born Holy Sword user, Lance is able to wield any Holy Sword in the existence. Immense Strength: He has a large amount of power, which is one of the reasons why he's known as Generation's Strongest Knight. Due to him inheriting genes from both of his parents, who're on par with Satan Class Devils, he gained a large amount of power. Through his training, in the Chivalric Order, with his father and his Elaine over the summer, he gained the ability to easily take on an Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Speed: Lance has speed beyond that of a Human being, being able to move at what's known as Godspeed, which Kiba admits that it's faster than him. As a Technique-Type fighter, he mainly focus on his speed. After his far more intense training over the summer, he is able to move at near God-like speed. Immense Stamina: Lance has a large amount of stamina, which exceeds a normal Human being. This allows him to fight for long periods of time, even almost hours without tiring himself out. This is due to the training that he went through in the Chivalric Order. After his intense training over the summer, he gained immense stamina being able to fight for several days without tiring himself out. Immense Durability: Lance has shown to be highly durable, which due to the training in the Chivalric Order since he was a child. This was shown when he endured an attack from Issei, in his Scale Mail armor with minimal injuries. Due to his training with Elaine along with taking her brutal attacks, Lance's durability grew to the point where he could take on almost any attacks. Master Swordsman: As a descendant of the legendary Knight, Sir Lancelot, Lance is highly talented when it comes to using a sword. After his training in the Chivalric Order, his abilities grew to the point where he's able to fight evenly against others who're known as Master of the sword. This is shown through his masterful use of Secace. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the members of the Du Lac family, is their ability to stand against several High-Class Devils despite being only Human. During his trainee days in the Chivalric Order, he's been shown to be able to fight against High-Level foes alone. This is one of the reasons why he's known as the Generation's Strongest Knight. Master Combatant: Lance is a highly gifted fighter, which was inherited from his father. This was shown when he fought against a Devil as a child. And after his training within the Chivalric Order, along with the training he had with his father. Lance is skilled enough to fight against other known Master Martial Artists. Master Magician: As a descendant of the legendary Magician, Merlin, Lance is a High-Level Magician. And after his training with his uncle, he became highly proficient in using Norse, Black, White, Angel and Forbidden magics. He even gained a large amount of insight of several magical calculations. And is also as a Magic Swordsman. Master Technician: Despite Lance's mainly laidback demeanor, he's highly intelligent and is able to match even Sona in intellect and coming up with several strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with his Combat Skill, he can became a formidable opponent. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lance is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace 1.jpg|Initial Cursed Form Secace (セケース, Sekesu): also known as the Demonic War Sword, Lance's main weapon of choice, which formerly belonged to his ancestor Sir Lancelot and was wielded alongside Arondight. After his death it was locked away within the Order, until choosing Lance as it's new wielder. It's able to release a massive demonic slash, which is can tear through both space and spatial barriers. However, due to do its curse it cause their user to enter a berserk form that increase their abilities. But when the form ends the power rebounds on the user and causing them immense physical damage to their bodies. Trivia *Lance's birthday is May 8. *Lance's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lance's favorite dessert is Molten Chocolate Cake. *Lance's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lance has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata/Nekoshou and some Youkai. *Despite being the descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius and Sir Lancelot, he didn't inherit the right to be the heir of both families'. *Lance is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Nephilim is a term used for Angel-Human Hybrids. *Lance's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Lance's War God Mode was inspired from Medaka's Box. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy